Sisters and Best Friends
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Two new Diva's arrive and bring a lot to the WWE, friendships are formed, sisters are brought together once again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is another new story im writing. The Oc Kay does not belong to me but a great role player and I told her, I would put her oc in a story because she deserves it so I hope you like.

The other Oc that will come in later does belong to me. For those of you reading The Journey Brings Chaos, the second chapter is on its way so you wont need to wait longer.

I do not own anything in this story other than my oc

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we are at the airport Nattie?"asked Beth as she stood with her best friend in the WWE business, Natalya Neidhart aka Nattie. After the live tour they had in Miami, Nattie demand Beth take her to the airport and she still didnt tell Beth why they were looked at Beth with a grin, "Just you wait Phoenix, WWE is getting a new surprise"<p>

"Flight A2 from Toronto Canada has just landed"

"Come on Beth"Nattie said grabbing her friends arm and dragged her to the gate where that flight plane had landed. Nattie was so excited that she could not stop grinning, Beth just watched the people come out untill she noticed some girl that looked like Nattie.

"Nattie!"The girl shouted smiling as she ran over, Nattie ran over to her and the two started hugging. Beth was confused so she walked over and pulled the two part. "Hey!"They both said. Beth shook her head before giving Nattie a look that said, what is going on.

"Beth this Kayleigh Neidhart, my sister and the newest Diva"Nattie said smiling as she had one arm on Kay's shoulder. Beth was shocked but smiled, "So a another Neidhart, welcome then Kayleigh". After the meeting, the girls all went back to the hotel but Beth and Nattie kept Kay hidden as they didnt want anyone to know she was here not until she was going to be shown at the Raw supershow in her first segement. The three Diva's were sitting on the couch in their pj's, Nattie and Kay in white pjs with pink hearts and Beth in red shorts and a white tank top. "So why didnt you tell me about this until now Nattie?Beth asked as Nattie normally told her everything. "Well I wanted to but missy wanted me to keep it a secret sorry Phoenix"Nattie said as she pouted and pointed the blame finger at Kay who mocked shock. "Thanks sis"Kay said as she ate her icream, Nattie smiled and wrapped her arms around Kay, "Love you sis"Nattie said before a thud of ice cream landed on her head, shocked she looked at Kay who pointed to Beth who was grinning as she brought her spoon down. "Your getting to mushy Nattie"Beth said before she jumped up and ran for it.

"BETH!"Nattie screamed before she started chasing Beth around the hotel room, Kay laughed at the sight but her smile faulted as she wished she had something like that between Beth and Nattie but she that scene, Beth told the two she was going bed as she was tired and wanted to get up early for gym tomorrow.

"So what do you think of Phoenix?"Nattie asked her sister as she wanted to know. "She seems.. like a fantastic friend Nattie, you did always pick the best people"Kay said smiling, Nattie felt happy so she hugged her sister, "You will find your Beth to your Nattie Kay, just keep looking"Nattie whispered into Kay's ear and sheknew what troubled her. Kay nodded as Nattie yawn. "You should go rest Nattie, I will clean up"Kay said as she pushed her sister gently to the room her and Beth were sharing, Nattie mouthed a thank you before entering the room.

Kay began cleaning up after she turned the tv off, grabbing a drink, she stwitched off the lights before entering the room next to Nattie's and Beth's. Kay looked outside the window and watched a few people walk across the road before she closed the curtains, bringing the covers back, Kay climbed onto the bed and brought the covers up to her chin then close her eyes and fell asleep.

Nattie was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her and Kay as Beth had left early, she was happy that her sister would be working close to her but she hoped Kay would make friends with some of the other Divas or Superstars. "Whats for breakfast?"Kay said as she came out of her room and into the kitchen.

"The Canada breakfast"Nattie said grinning as she gave Kay the plate, Kay smiled as it brought good memories of home. After breakfast, both Neidharts went out shopping and had lunch before they got back around about 19:00pm. "That was so much fun"Kay said smiling as she opened the door. "Yeah Baby"Nattie replied grinning, they both had bags in each hand but they noticed Beth was on the phone so they went quiet and entered Kay's room. "I wonder who she is talking to"Kay said as she looked back at the door, Nattie nodded then both grinned and quickly but quietly ran to the door and pressed their ears to the door.

"Yeah its been good, Nattie's a star and a great friend, yeah I miss home too but I will see you soon"They heard Beth say, Nattie pushed her hand against Kay's head. "Ouch"Kay said as she pushed Nattie back suddenly both Neidharts started a pushing war then the door opened and both girls fell to the floor as they were leaning on the door. Kay and Nattie looked up to see Beth smirking. "Silly girls you are"She said as she walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. After dinner the girls got ready to sleep as Kay was going to be aired live tomorrow.

"Looking forward Kay?"Nattie asked as she was very excited.

"So totally but im nervous as well, what if I make a mistake"Kay said worried, Beth placed a hand on her shoulder so Kay looked up to the older women.

"You will be fine Baby Neidhart, now get some rest"Beth said smiling.

After saying goodnight to Beth and her sister, Kay got into her bed and wished she would make a good impression tomorrow then she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hoped you like that, more will be on its way<p>

_Kay's life as a Diva begins_

Review

pretty please

:D


	2. Kay's Big Entrance

I do not own the WWE or the oc Kay

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Kayleigh Neidhart was going to show herself amoung the others. Early that day, Kay woke up to an empty hotel room, Beth and Nattie left her a note saying that they were needed early for tonight show. Kay sat down on the sofa going through her script on what she was suppose to do so far she would pop up in a few segements with other superstarsdivas also make an appearance during a match then at the end reveal who she was and what she is going to do in the WWE universal.

They wanted her to look dark and mysterious so they send her a hooded cloak that was black, looking in the mirror, all she needed was a sythe and she would look like the grim reaper. Eating breakfast after looking at the script she then sat down watched a few channels before heading for a run.

After the run, Kay got into the shower and freshen up before slipping on her ring gear that was similar to Nattie's then she put her coat out and made her way to the car park were her car was waiting, when she came over so did her car, smiling she started the engine and made her way to the arena.

Everyone at the arena were getting ready for the show to start, Nattie and Beth started stretching in the locker room as they had a tag team match against Alica and Tamina. "So when is Kay making her entrance?"Beth asked as she started to brush her hair. "Next week, thats what she told me"Nattie replied as she sat on the bench and looked through her phone. Beth nodded as she started thinking about something. Tonight on Raw, The Miz vs Sheamus, Brodus vs Jack Swagger, the Diva match,Dolph vs Zack and the main event is John Cena vs R- truth.

So far Miz was beating Sheamus, Kay finally arrived and found her locker room but she noticed something there were two locker so it that means someone else was coming to the WWE. She was excited someone new was coming but she needed to focus on her job at hand, changing into her cloak she then looked at her script one more time before sitting down and watching the match on a screen in the room. After a while Sheamus won the match and Josh was going to interview Alica so Kay quickly left the room and headed to where they were. "So Alica are you looking forward to your tag team match with Tamina?"He asked, Alica gave him a smile.

"Well im really looking forward to this match with her as she is a very talented wrestler and Im saw we can take down the Divas of doom"Alica explained, Josh nodded suddenly Kay made her way and pushed Alica, "Prepare, a storm is coming"She said before running off, Josh checked on Alicia. "The storm is coming?"He said confused.

"Storm?"Alex said as he and Primo were walking to the locker room, "Who has a clue but do you know who that was at all?"He asked and Alex shook his head.

Kay smiled at the reaction as she heard around the hallways, she was hidden so they didnt know where she next matches went so quick, Brodus won so did Dolph and The Divas of Doom too. Kay had made her appearances quick and fast but she confused everyone which made her in her locker room, Kay got ready as she was going to show who she was to the universe so far the main event started and she decided to make her way to the gorilla post but she made sure no one saw her as most Superstars and Divas were looking for her.

R-Truth was staring down at John as they circled each other suddenly the lights went down and it was pitch black, through the arena you could hear screams and even a Undertaker chant. Both Superstars in the ring looked confused suddenly a thud rang as one Superstar fell to the mat. The lights came back on to reveal John standing in a corner with R-Truth flat against the mat and of course Kay in the hooden cloak in the middle of the ring, she held a microphone and raised it to her lips.

"I told you there was storm coming and it has arrive"Kay said smiling as she raised a hand and grabbed her hood then pulled her whole cloak off, "A Neidhart Storm, my name is Kayleigh Neidhart and your newest Diva, Oh yeah Baby"Kay said as her music blared out. The crowd went wild, John walked up and shook her hand with a smile as he greeted her to the WWE. Nattie watched with Beth shocked and raced down to the gorilla post with Beth at her heel, Kay was enjoying the moment when she saw Nattie come out.

"Cena get out of here"Nattie said as she held a microphone, John saluted and left, the crowd were now chanting Sharpshooter. Nattie got in the ring and both Neidharts stare down at each other before Kay grinned. "My sister Natalya"she said as both Divas hugged, the WWE universe were shocked but they cheered and booed but both girls just smiled as they raised their hands in the air. Beth watched from the gorilla post with a smile, this was a family thing. "Did not know Natalya had a sister"John said as he stood next to Beth, "Yup, flew in yestarday from Toronto"She said and John nodded.

**_Somewhere else_**

The figure sat back on her chair and just smiled at the scene the NeidHarts were creating, turning off the tv. They left the living room and headed towards the balcony, looking up at the storm that was coming in from the east, the figure grinned. "There shall be a storm coming, a blazing one"They said as they went back inside. All you could hear was them laughing and the sounds of thunder and lighting approaching.

* * *

><p>Hoped you like that, more will be on its way<p>

_A message arrives_

Review

pretty please

:D


	3. The Message

I do not own the WWE or the oc Kay

* * *

><p>The first week of being in the wrestling business, Kay had already made an enemy in Eve. Beth and Nattie were still laughing about the incident between the two Divas, Kay was going to say sorry for what happened but Eve turned into such a bitch about it that Kay screamed at her and left.<p>

"So whats the plan tonight Beth?"Nattie asked as she was walking with Beth around the town, Kay was in front of them, looking at the sights that surround her. "Well we could go out for a meal"Beth suggested. "That would be nice"Kay called back as she took photos of a old church that sparkled like gems. Nattie smiled as she pushed her bag up her shoulder as it kept falling down, "That sounds like a perfect plan"

After a while they stopped at a cafe, Beth had a latte, Nattie and Kay both had tea. Kay was still taking in the sight around her. "So what happened between you and Eve again?"Nattie asked smiling as she sipped her tea. Kay let out a sigh before she started explaining it too them.

**Flashback**

_After the hugging festival with her sister in the ring, Kay went backstage to get changed but she told her sister that she would meet her in the cafe in the arena. Opening the door, she headed over to the cafe when she was changed while she was walking she met a couple new superstars and divas such as John Cena, Kofi, Stephen and The Bellas._

_"Seeya later guys"she said as she left Kofi and Stephen because she knew her sister was not patient. Finally reaching the cafe, she looked for her sister. Nattie was waving when she spotted Kay and Kay walked over. "So meet anyone new?"Nattie asked._

_"Yere and they were nice"She said smiling, "Im going to get something to eat"_

_"Alright, be careful"Nattie said smirking as she knew Kay was a bit clumsy._

_Kay stood in the line and looked at what they saw a curry and she wanted that so she picked it up and placed it on her tray then the person in front of her turned around to reveal Kelly Kelly. _

_"Hey, your Nattie's sister arent you"Kelly said smiling._

_"Yeah I am, Kayliegh"She said smiling, the two girls began talking as the line began Kelly payed, the two said there goodbyes but promise to meet with all the divas to have a spa noticed Kelly sat with Alicia, AJ and Kaitlyn, paying for her food Kay picked up her tray and turned to walk over to her sister but suddenly she was frighten by Eve who was right close up. Kay threw her tray when she was frighten and her curry flew striaght into Eve's white shirt._

_Kay was about to say sorry when suddenly she was pushed back by Eve._

_"What the name in hell have you done"Eve yelled as she looked at the massive stain, Kay was not going to say sorry as Eve cross the line._

_"Well it seem your shirt loved my curry"she said as she pushed Eve back. The two began a verbal fight until Kay threw her pudding into Eve's face._

_"Since your shirt loved my curry, your stupid face can have my pudding"Kay said as she walked off back to her sister, Eve let out a scream before storming out the cafe._

**Flashback Ended**

Nattie and Beth began laughing, Kay just pouted before she looked at something on a building that held up WWE ads but instead was a purple,silver and blue phoenix. "Beth is something going on with you in the WWE?"Kay asked as she pointed out the phoenix to Nattie and Beth. "No not that i know of"Beth said as she smiled inside because she knew what it meant but she wasnt going to tell. "Also it wouldnt be Beth's phoenix because the colours are wrong"Nattie explained.

The whole thing was confusing to them and the fans, Kay sat in her room thinking about it as it wouldnt leave her mind. "Kay, come on we have to go!"Nattie called as they had to get to the next show. "Coming"Kay called back as she grabbed her bag and headed out with Beth and Nattie to the show. Once they parked and made the way to where the gorilla post was, they wanted to see who was wrestling."Looks like your wrestling tonight Kay"Beth said as she pointed it out.

_Dolph Ziggler vs Daniel Bryan_

_Kofi Kingston vs Evan Bourne_

_CM Punk talks _

_John Cena vs Miz_

_Kay vs Eve_

"Finally I can get my hands on her"Kay said smiling, Nattie grinned, "Welcome to the dark side"she said laughing. Beth smiled at the two before she looked at the board again. "I wonder what Punk is going to talk about"Beth said as they began walking off to the Diva locker room. "Who knows"Nattie said as she opened the door, Kay was about to go in but she noticed the purple phoenix again so she walked over to it and looked at it careful.

"Mysterious isnt it?"

Kay turned around and came face to face with Punk who was smiling softly. "What?"Kay asked as she was confused. Punk looked at the phoenix before looking at her, "Everywhere are these little signs, mysterious isnt it"He said, Kay nodded. Punk looked at the it for a couple of minutes before leaving, Kay watched him leave without saying anything, she walked to her locker room.

During the matches of Dolph vs Daniel and Kofi vs Evan, the phoenix appeared on the large screen and creepy music played through the arena while everyone went crazy. No one knew what was going on but a few did suddenly a voice rang through the arena.

"A storm arrives but it will blaze like the fury of hell"

Kay listened and thought about it, the storm thing was what she said so she was confused. Nattie and Beth were walking around as Punk stood at the gorilla post waiting for his music to blare out. "Nattie! Beth!"Kay called out as she finally found the two, "Where have you been"Nattie asked as the three sat down and watched a screen.

"Around, those phoenix's are everywhere and that message, creepy"Kay said smiling as she sipped some water. "Wasnt the storm message, you thing Kay"?Beth asked as Nattie agreed with Beth. "Yeah I thought it was but I looked at my script and noticed its only the first part of a big storyline"Kay explained, so the two older Divas nodded before they turned to the screen to watch Punk. He started of with the events that happened between Raw and Smackdown then he got straight to the point about the message.

"Alright, you all probably wondering about this message that is around everywhere"Punk started as he sat down in the middle of the ring smiling. "Well, all ive got to say about it all"

Punk stood up and walked to the edge of the ring facing the ramp with a grin. "Welcome my freind". Suddenly everything went black before the lights turn back on and on top of the ramp was a figure wearing the same cloak as Kay did, she then left in a puff of smoke that walked back up as the crowd started roaring and chatting about what was was surprized about what Punk had to say so did the rest of the locker room,he knew about it but no one else did.

"So someone does know"Nattie said as she looked at Kay and Beth, Beth nodded while Kay left to go find Punk.

Punk was drinking some water outside the arena as it was hot and he needed some air, "Punk!"Kay called out as she ran over to him. "Who is it?"she asked but Punk shook his head before walking off, she pouted as Nattie came over. "Just leave him, you have a match"Nattie said as she lead Kay to her locker room to prepare. Kay stood by the gorilla post as Miz walked by as he won his match then followed by John. Kay walked on with a smile as she did her entrance then Eve followed on by with hers.

Both girls let out their anger from what happened in the cafe but so far Kay had the upper hand then Eve switched it around and performed her finishing move, she quickly went in for the pin when suddenly the lights went out as the ref hit 2. Kay took this chance to rest but she got to a corner and leaned on it as she stood up. The lights came back on but Eve and Kay had a third guest in the ring, the cloak figure pulled Eve then lifted Eve above their head before slamming her onto the ring, the crowd was going wild but they went quiet when the figure approach Kay, Kay was scared but the figure grabbed her hand and raise it like she won. Kay was confused as her music played but the figure left.

When Kay returned to the hotel with Nattie as Beth left earlier. "Well that was confusing"Kay said as they entered the room, "Yeah, well at least they didnt attack you"Nattie said smiling, Kay nodded with a grin as she remembered what happened to Eve.

_Somewhere else_

Beth smiled as she took a sip of her drink, "You did good with your entrance"she said as the person opposite smiled. "Thanks, more is to come but i dont really like the cloak"The person said as she looked at Beth with a pout. "It will be fine, soon you can take it off or you could do it next show"Punk said as he joined the two and handed the person a glass of water.

"Its so funny that only us two know what is going on and yet no one else does"Punk said laughing as Beth agreed. "But i feel bad not telling Nattie"Beth said as she looked down. The person placed a hand on Beth's shoulder. "Well you shouldnt, you said that she kepted her sister coming a secret, this is like that"

"Your right, to us for knowing what is happening while others dont"Beth said raising her glass so did Punk and the other person.

"Soon the storm will set and the blaze will begin"

* * *

><p>Thats the third chapter done<p>

_Who are you?_

Review

pretty please

:D


	4. Who are you?

Kay was in the gym on the tread mill as she needed to get ready for tonight as she was in a triple mixed tag team so that meant she would have a male partner and would fight with two other mixed teams, Nattie had texted her what was happening and that was how she knew also the fact it was the main event and that Punk had a mysterious partner. Her partner is Christian and the other pair was Eve and Zack Ryder.

She would enjoy defeating Eve but she was worried about who was with Punk also the events of yestarday were on her mind as well, she wanted to know who the person was suddenly she lost her footing and was sent into the wall. She groaned as she had her eyes close and placed her hands on her back.

"You ok?"Someone said as they rushed over, Kay opened her eyes to see amber eyes looking at her, infront of her was a girl that looked a few years older than her decked in sport gear. Kay went to say something but a groan came out instead, the girl helped Kay sit on the bench near by and she had her bag with as she reached in, she pull out an ice pack and pressed it to her back. Kay sighed in relief as the pain was slowly dying down, then the girl took a green looking bottle and squeezed some green stuff out and rubbed it on Kay's back suddenly the pain that Kay had was completely gone.

"What is that?"Kay asked.

"Its my special herb cream, I made for all sorts of pain"She said smiling, Kay smiled back as she was thankfully the girl was here to help.

"Should be more careful about day dreaming on those"Kay laughed as did the girl, "Thank you so much much for your help..."

"Stephanie"The girl said smiling, Kay smiled back of course, "Im Kay"

Few hours later Kay and Stephanie were having tea and coffee in a cafe, Kay felt really happy that Stephanie was with she couldnt remember when she felt this relaxed and happy with someone other than her sister but even then she wanted a friend.

"So what do you do for a living Kay?"Stephanie asked as she took a sip of her tea. "I work in the wrestling business" Kay said smiling brightly about it.

"Really, Im guessing your related to Natalya Neidhart"Stephanie said as she looked at Kay with a grin, Kay was shocked. "How did you guess that right?"Kay asked.

"One you look like her and I do watch wrestling, Im a big fan"Stephanie said as she placed her cup down, of course she knew who Kay was but she couldnt say the real reason how she knew. Soon the girls were off talking about the guys in the WWE as they shopped, near the end of the day both girls swapped numbers before the split off. Kay was really happy as she met up with her sister. "Your really, what happened?"Nattie asked as she walked with her sister to the gorilla post as her match was soon. After Nattie bugged Kay so much, she finally caved in and told her what happened, through out it all she was smiling. Nattie was happy for her sister but the probably was Kay would be traveling a lot so she may not see her new friend as much.

Christain suddenly appeared behind the two, "Alright ladies"He said smiling, Nattie smacked him and mumbled before saying good luck to Kay and headed off to find Beth.

"Hey, you ready to win?"Kay said smiling as she checked her apperance over, "Yup, you look fine Kay"He said smiling, Kay turned around to blush then they both heard Christain's music so they walked down the ramp to see Eve and Zack in the ring already. She would win this fight against Eve. "I wonder who is Punk's partner?"Zack said as everyone waited for the Straight edge's music to play.

Punk was runing down the hall way as he need to be on soon, he was late coming in as the road he took was covered in traffic. Turning the corner he spotted Beth and his partner talking, stopping to take a breath. He started running and picked up his partner and threw her on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Beth but we are late"He said as Beth laughed waving them off. Punk smiled as he round the corner and he could see the gorilla post, some of the superstars round looked confused at the sight. "Put me down Phil"the person said as she looked at the floor, Punk put her down and both of them sorted out their clothing. "Ok you ready"Punk said grinning as he stepped forward, "You bet it"she said waiting.

Everyone waited patiently but Eve was getting annoyed, Kay smiled at the sight as Zack was going to say something but Punk's music finally blared threw and everyone in the stands screamed, Kay, Christain, Eve and Zack watched as Punk came in and did his normal entrance but he waited at the top with the smile.

"And his partner from Buffalo, New York, Stephanie Eclipse"

Kay's face was shocked as her new friend she made today walked next to Punk with a smile, Punk held his arm out and Stephanie looped her arm through. As they entered the ring and posed on the turn buckles, Stephanie sent Kay a bright smile which Kay returned. The guys were staring off first, Eve was yelling at Zack as Christain and Punk dominate him before Punk turned to Christain. Kay was cheering Christain on and trying to get the crows to as well but they were cheering for Punk as Stephanie was facing the crowd and clapping her hands for them to cheer. Through out the start Punk dominated before Zack finally turned the tables on the two, while Christain and Zack were at it, Punk dragged himself to his corner and sat their.

"You alright Phil"Stephanie asked as she crouched down, "Im fine"He said as he held onto his arm.

"No your not, tag me in please"

Punk look at Stephanie, her eyes spoke for her and he tag her in, Zack was about to the rough rider but the ref stood in his way.

"Boys face the boys and the girls face the girls"

"But i am, Christain and Pun.."Zack said as the ref pointed to Stephanie who was standing in the ring with a smile and waved at him, Zack frowned turned into a goofy smile and Eve didnt like that so she tagged herself in as Christian tagged Kay. The three girls stood in the middle, staring at each other before Stephanie pulled Eve over to her before peforming a suplex. Kay stood there unsure what to do as Stephanie was her new friend, Stephanie walked over to Kay.

"Hey there stranger"she said smiling.

"Wow didnt expect to see you here"

"Yere, new diva just like you Kay"

Kay nodded with a smiled before pulling Stephanie over to her, Eve missed and she was angry then she felt her head meet the mat as both Stephanie and Kay started double teaming against evil. All three girls were tired and the boys were cheering them on.

"Got to end this now"Stephanie said as she launched Kay into Eve, Kay nodded and was about to put Eve into the sharpshooter but threw Eve to Stephanie who smiled as she lifted Eve above her head, Everyone was shocked but Punk, Stephanie then let out a scream and threw Eve behind her and went for the pin.

"One, Two, Three"

Stephanie music blared and Punk climbed in and hugged Stephanie with a smile before the ref raised their hands. Christian and Kay walked round the ring before Punk grabbed a mic.

"Hold on you two"

Kay and Christian stopped and look in the ring, Zack waited by Eve who was trying to stand up.

Punk handed the mic to Stephanie who smiled as she spoken.

"A storm finally arrives and with it the blaze like the fury of hell sets"

Kay and everyone's eyes went wide as they finally knew who the other cloak figure was then the crowd went wide as Punk and Stephanie left followed by the others, Kay tried to find Stephanie but she couldnt so she got the lift with Nattie as both of them entered their hotel room to find Beth speaking to Stephanie.

"Stephanie"Kay said smiling as she ran over to her friend, Nattie walked over to Beth. "Ok who is this?"she asked,

"This is Stephanie, my sister"Beth said, Kay screamed inside in delight as she finally had someone she could relate to and a friend, that night they watched movies before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thats the Fourth chapter done<p>

_Steph and Kay_

Review

pretty please

:D


	5. Steph & Kay

Chapter 5 is now here finally

I

hope you all

enjoy

* * *

><p>Kay rolled over in her bed and slowly opened eyes, she sat up then wiped her eyes. She had a odd dream that she met someone that turned out to be Beth's younger sister and she was a new diva like her also that they were friends now. She could remembered what happen last night but she knew that she did not win the tag team match with Christian but she did know Punk and someone else did but no name came to her mind.<p>

"Stephanie"she mumbled to herself as she remembered the name from her dream.

"Yes?"

Kay turned round quickly to see the other bed had a guest in it, blonde with amber eyes and smiling at her. So the dream was actucally real and Kay was happy it was as she now had a friend who undertsood her because she was the same age as her and they both have older sister that wrestle like they do. The girl she met at the gym and spent the day with appeared into the wrestling business and she was excited but she was even more surprised that she was Beth's sister and she never told Beth but she knew that was going to happened since Nattie did do that with her.

"Just morning"

"Alright, coffee on your table"

Kay picked it up and let out a dreamy sigh as she smelt the coffee then she drank some before thanking Stephanie, she smiled as Stephanie soon began making her bed and then she opened the curtains. She could see it was bright and sunny, she could feel the warm raiding on her arm and she smiled. Lately the week had been rainy and she was glad that they got a sunny day.

"Beth and Nattie have gone out to the arena to help the new guys from NxT"

"Alright so do you want to do anything?"Kay asked as she finshed her coffee.

"Well its sunny, we could go to the beach"Stephanie suggested and Kay nodded with a grin.

After they cleaned the room and changed into their new clothes, the grabbed a bag and placed sun cream, towels and sun glasses in also they carried a large umbrella. They took Stephanie's car and soon they were at the beach in their bikini's relaxing and soaking up the sun.

"This is so nice"Kay said as she stretched her arms before she started applying sun cream to her body.

"It is"Stephanie replied as she was laying on her stomach.

"So you got a match tonight?"

"Yere against Brie, you?"

"Na"

Stephanie soon got up and ran into the water to have a swim, Kay stayed back and watched. She was happy to have someone with her and now she had someone to tell about her crush on Christian.

She could never tell her sister because she knew her sister would approach Christian and she would tell him so she never told her because of that but now that she had someone as old as her, she would understand and then try to help her.

"You should go in, its great"Stephanie said as she was standing right infront of her.

"Na im good"

They were soon chatting away as they were sitting up on their towels, Kay never did go into the water but Stephanie did get her wet and she was not happy but she laughed then they began packing up their stuff as they had to go to the arena because Stephanie had a match, on the way Kay began explaining her crush on Christian and Steph listened with a smile.

"Can you help me?"

"Of course Kay"

"So whats with you and Punk?"Kay asked smirking.

"We are just friends"She replied as she let out a yawn and Kay just dropped the subject as she could tell there was nothing there but Stephanie grinned when Kay wasnt looking.

'You will find out soon'she though.

Soon they were at the arena and the two were changed into their ring gear. Stephanie could hear, the bellas music playing so she head to the gorilla post and Kay followed her.

"You want me to come out with you?"Kay asked smiling.

"Sure, I do need back up incase they use twin magic"Stephanie said smiling and Kay broke out into a grin, she knew she would help Steph no matter what and she would stop Nikki from cheating, she could remember when her sister would sometimes complain about it.

"from Buffalo, New York accompanied with Kay, Stephanie Eclipse"

Soon Stephanie's music began blaring out and the crowd cheered, she came out with Kay and made their way down to the ring, once both Nikki and Kay got out of the ring, the ref nodded and the bell rung.

Both girls locked up and the fight began between Brie and Stephanie.

"Come on Brie!"Nikki shouted as she watched.

"Go Steph"Kay called out as she wanted her friend to win.

Both girls put up a good fight and both were looking tired until Stephanie delivered a kick to the head of Brie but soon Rosa randomly came out and started to climb the ropes so the ref was trying to get her off and Kay could see Nikki already trying to do twin magic but Kay wouldnt let it happen.

She ran round the ring and pulled Nikki back then pushed Brie to Stephanie, soon Rosa left and the ref turned his attention to Stephanie and Brie. Stephanie stood up and dragged herself over to Brie who was slowly getting up so she quickly grabbed Brie and set her up for the glamslam.

She lifted Brie up and Brie was yelling no then Stephanie slammed her into the mat face first before turning her over.

"One, Two, Three"

Kay rolled into the ring as Stephanie stood up and raised her hand, she hugged Kay and both girls climbed out as the twins were arguing about what happened.

Once backstage, Stephanie sat down and let out a relief sigh, Kay laughed and then handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you"

"No problem"Kay said smiling.

"Well done you too"

Both girls turned around to see Christian smiling, he started a conversation with Kay as Stephanie slipped off with Punk who came five minutes after Christian arrived.

"Got you these"Punk said holding a bunch of flowers, Stephanie smiled and took them before kissing his cheek quickly when she heard Kay calling her name.

"You left me, Oh Punk, Christian is looking for you"She said and Punk nodded before he bid them a goodbye.

* * *

><p>Done<p>

:D

_Date?_

__Review please :3


End file.
